


TV!Hannibal's Sniper

by delorita



Category: A-Team (TV)
Genre: Gen, Snipers, Wallpaper, Weapons Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita





	TV!Hannibal's Sniper

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/delorita/11219477/383553/383553_original.jpg)

original size 1024 x768 http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/delorita/11219477/383553/383553_original.jpg


End file.
